comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe Bio Gamora
MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE: Guardians of the Galaxy Gamora is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy and the swordswoman in the team. She is also the adopted daughter to Thanos. MOVIE BIO: EARLY LIFE: ''' When Gamora was very young, the interplanetary warlord Thanos killed almost every member of her species, the Zehoberi. Thanos killed Gamora's parents in front of her, but spared her and raised her as his own child. Eventually he modified her body, trying to transform her into the ultimate weapon. Gamora trained under the tutelage of Ronan the Accuser as a Galaxy-Class Killer alongside the Luphomoid known as Nebula. They considered each other sisters. Upon reaching adulthood, Gamora and Nebula sought the powerful item known as the Orb for Thanos under the command of Korath the Pursuer. On the planet Praxius IX, while following a false lead on the Orb, Nebula found herself ensnared by an impenetrable Laser Thorn Energy Net. Under Thanos' orders, Gamora left Nebula behind, leaving her only a large knife with which to cut herself out of the netting. '''THE DEADLIEST WOMAN IN THE GALAXY: At some point, Gamora left Thanos, earning his enmity. Gamora made her way as an assassin, earning the name "The Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy". When Taneleer Tivan, also known as "The Collector", located the Orb in the Temple Vault on Morag, he hired Gamora to collect it for him. Knowing that the Orb falling into the hands of Ronan the Accuser would spell doom for the galaxy, and wishing to make up for past crimes, Gamora accepted the job, believing that the Orb would be safer in the hands of Tivan than Ronan. GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY: Gamora traced the Orb to Peter Quill, a human outlaw and associate of the intergalactic smugglers group, the Ravagers. Pursuing him to Xandar, Gamora ambushed Quill just as he was trying to sell the artifact to a merchant. Her planned attack was thrown off, however, when the criminal duo of Rocket Raccoon and Groot arrived, instead seeking Quill who had a high bounty on his head from Yondu. In the confusion, Quill fled.Gamora and the two thugs raced after Quill, causing quite an uproar. Eventually, Gamora pinned Quill, but the Nova Corps quickly intervened and arrested the four for civil disruption. The four were then shipped offworld and sent to the Kyln for incarceration. Once there, Gamora found herself being antagonized by one of the inmates, Drax, whose wife and family had been murdered by Ronan. With Gamora being connected to Ronan, Drax nearly attempted to kill her in order to briefly satisfy his hatred, but was stopped by Quill. While initially distrustful of each other, Gamora assisted Quill, Rocket, Groot, and Drax in escaping from the prison. POWERS & ABILITIES: Refined Physical Attributes:'' ''Implants: While in the service of Thanos, Gamora had cybernetic appendages and implants installed in her ocular system and respiratory system, providing enhanced strength and vision. Enhanced Neurological System: Gamora's nervous system is more advanced than that of most species, granting her enhanced senses and awareness. 'Abilities:'Having been trained as an assassin, Gamora is an expert combatant and marksman. Under Thanos' wing, Gamora received extensive training in both armed and unarmed combat. As a result, she is an extremely talented swordswoman. COMIC BOOK ORIGINS: Gamora is the last of her species, the Zen Whoberi, who were exterminated by the Badoon (in her original timeline, her species was exterminated by the Universal Church of Truth). Thanos found the child and decided to use her as a weapon. Gamora was raised and trained by Thanos to assassinate the Magus, an evil alternate version of Adam Warlock. Thanos showed her little kindness during her childhood, but Gamora was very loyal to the man who promised her the opportunity to avenge the death of her family. Gamora became very proficient in the martial arts, earning the nickname "The deadliest woman in the whole galaxy". When she was a teenager, Thanos took her on a trip to Tartoonla # 7. Gamora disobeyed Thanos's orders, and due to this came into conflict with a group of thugs. She was greatly outnumbered, and despite her skills she was defeated and then raped by the assailants. Thanos found her half dead, and in turn murdered all of her assailants and restored her to health, cybernetically enhancing her to superhuman levels. As an adult, Gamora was sent as an assassin against the Universal Church of the Truth, quickly becoming feared by its agents, the Black Knights. She exacted revenge for the genocide of her race by killing every member of the church involved before the event actually occurred. Gamora met and teamed up with Adam Warlock, who wanted to stop his older version. She even managed to get close to the Magus but failed her assassination in the last second. Together with Warlock, Pip the Troll and Thanos, Gamora fought to escape the Black Knights of the Universal Church of Truth and Magus's Death Squad. She was then assigned by Thanos to protect Adam Warlock, but she became suspicious of Thanos's plans, and was then attacked by Drax the Destroyer. Eventually the Magus was defeated, but Thanos revealed himself as an even greater threat. Gamora aided Captain Mar-Vell, Drax, and the Avengers against Thanos. Gamora and Pip tried to prevent Thanos from destroying all life in the universe. Gamora attempted to slay Thanos, but he mortally wounded her, and destroyed Pip's mind.8 Adam Warlock found them, and Gamora warned Adam of Thanos's plans, and Adam absorbed their souls into his Soul Gem. When Adam Warlock died as well, his spirit was reunited with that of his friends in "Soulworld" within the Soul Gem Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Star-Lord Category:Gamora Category:Drax the Destroyer Category:Groot Category:Rocket Raccoon Category:Yondu Category:Thanos